Oh Brother
by Yoyosoul
Summary: AU, Crossover Fruits BasketxBleach. When Kyo and Ichigo meet their lives become entwined. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I'm not very good with spelling or grammar so if anyone wants to check that for me before I post my fics that would be great. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! No suing! Fruits Basket and Bleach are the property of some other people. None of who include me.

He had to get out of there quick. He had to be silent and make sure no one saw him. If anyone saw him they would take him back. He couldn't go back. If he stayed, if he went back, only death, darkness, and eternal loneliness awaited him. He quickly continued to shove everything he had, which wasn't very much, into his small backpack. He proceeded to run out of his room, grabbing his toothbrush along the way, put on his hooded jacked, pulled the hood as tight as he could, and ran out of the door. He couldn't help but wish he hadn't thrown away his hat but he made do with his hooded jacket. The hood had fallen do once but luckily no one had seen him. He held the hood firmly in place with his small hands. He needed to keep his identity hidden until he reached the bus stop.

He sighed in relief as the bus stop came into view. He rushed to the stop and waited for the bus to come. He prayed it came soon, he didn't know how much time he had before they came for him. When the bus finally came into view he almost wept in joy. He hadn't been caught yet. All he needed to do now was get on the bus and get as far away as he could. He quickly got on the bus, using almost half of the all money he had, and got on the nearest empty seat.

He began to think out his next course of action, all the while unconsciously hugging his backpack to his chest as he did so. He had an excuse planned if anyone asked him were he was going and way he was alone. He knew that he had to get as far away a possible so he would have to ride the bus to its last stop. From there he would go to the nearest train station and see how far he could go by train. If he didn't have the money for the train he would just get on another bus. He just hoped that if it came to that he didn't get on the wrong bus and end up back were he started.

He watched as people got on and off the bus, waiting until the bus reached its final destination. After sitting on the bus for over two hours it finally reached its final stop. Once he got off he stopped to take a look at his surroundings. He made a note of all the tall buildings that surrounded him, which made since seeing as he was in the middle of a city. He needed to find the nearest train station and see if he could get a ticket to anywhere. It shouldn't be to hard since he was in the city and there would be several train stops scattered around the city.

After nearly an hour of searching he finally found a train stop. It had been pure luck on his part that he found it. Even though he was in the city there weren't as many train station as he had expected and he was getting lost trying to find one. When he looked at the price for a ticket he almost cried in despair. A ticket cost twice what he had on him. It looked like he would have to go with his backup plan and hope he didn't accidentally send himself back home. First, though, he needed to find some more money. He had enough for a bus ticket but it would take everything he had left, and he was getting hungry. He frantically ran around the train station looking for, and picking up, loose change. When he felt he had collected enough he ran off to find another bus stop.

The small boy could only sit and panic as he waited for the next bus to come. He wished he could have found enough money to take the train. With a train he was guaranteed to get away from his home. However, with the bus he was making a gamble. He didn't know the bus schedule or the destination of the various buses. He would just have to get on and hope he didn't take the wrong bus.

When the bus finally arrived he did his best to look calm as he got on the bus. On the inside, however, he was panicking. He couldn't go back. If he went back he knew he would die, he would die slowly and alone. He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen not while he still had the ability to run, to get away.

He spent the entire ride looking out the window to make sure he wasn't back were he started. When he reached the last stop he let out a sigh of relief since he didn't recognize his surroundings. Normally people would panic at such a thing but since he was trying to escape this was perfectly fine with him. He turned around long to see what was the name of the place he was at. The sign on the front on the bus read Karakura Town. The boy let out a small smile. Karakura Town would be his new home.

A.N. A cookie to anyone who can figure out who the boy is, though I don't think it's very hard. Tell me what you think. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I updated. Not much to say except to tell me what you think and have a fun and safe Halloween.

* * *

The little boy looked around to see if he could find any nearby shelter. He needed a safe place to sleep for the night and he wasn't willing to sleep in the streets. After a few hours of searching he finally found shelter in a small plastic house setup in a local park playground. It was late in the day so no one was around to see him sneak inside.

He quickly made a sleeping area for himself in a corner of the house. He didn't have a sleeping bag or any blanks so he had to make a bed out of the clothes he bought with him. Lying down, he began to cover himself in his own clothes. The overall effect looked like a giant cocoon. While rapt up, the boy began to wonder what he would do now but before he could think too much on the subject he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Masaki smiled as she watched her oldest child run off ahead of her only to run back when he got to far away. Masaki smiled as she continued to walk with little Karin and Yuzu while keeping an eye on Ichigo. They were going to a nearby park to play but Masaki was going slow so she didn't wakeup the twins. After all, there was no need to hurry since it was still early in the morning.

Ichigo, however, could hardly contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to show Karin and Yuzu around even though his mom said they were too little to understand or remember anything. Once they reached the park Ichigo ran off to the playground and looked around trying to decide were to start. He finally settled on the plastic house setup on the outer area of the playground.

He opened the door and prepared to show Yuzu and Karin inside when he noticed a strange lump in the corner. When he got closer he noticed it was a pile of clothes. He was trying to figure out what to do when the clothes began to move.

* * *

A little boy began to stir under the mass of his own clothes. He had slept later than he had intended to. He just hoped no one had come by while he was sleeping or they might end up taking him back **there**. He mentally shivered at the thought.

When he finally opened his eyes they immediately widened in horror as he spotted another boy across from him. He sat up immediately and began looking for the nearest possible exit. He couldn't help but wonder how many other people were outside and if he could escape them. He began to panic as thoughts of what would happen to him flashed through his mind. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the other boy get closer until he spoke to him.

"My name's Ichigo. What's yours?"

The boy took a moment to decide whether or not to tell the other boy his name. Apparently he took too long since the other boy stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Mama, there's somebody in here."

The boy panicked when he herd this and quickly yanked the other boy back inside.

* * *

Masaki watched Ichigo as he disappeared inside the plastic house and checked to see if the twins were still asleep. She looked up when she heard her son shout for her only to see him being pulled back inside. Masaki quickly ran over to see what was going on. When she looked inside the house her eyes landed on another boy who looked just like her son. His eyes were wide and his hand was still clenched around the back of Ichigo's shirt.

The boy let go of Ichigo's shirt and quickly moved away from her. Masaki could only look at the boy in confusion. The little boy was giving her a look of absolute terror. She tried to calm him down by giving him a reassuring smile.

"My name is Masaki. Kurosaki Masaki and this is my son Ichigo. What's your name?"

"Mama, I already told him my name," Ichigo said in a huff.

The boy shifted around a bit before he stuttered out, "K-Kyo."

"Kyo, can you come out of there so I can talk to you a little better?" she asked trying to get a better look at the other boy through the window.

Before Kyo could even answer Ichigo grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. Once they were outside Masaki took a better look at Kyo. He looked clean and healthy so he must have either ran away from home or he was lost since there weren't any other people in the park.

"Ichigo, could you watch Karin and Yuzu for me? I want to talk to Kyo for a moment and I don't want to leave the two alone any longer or they might get lonely."

Ichigo quickly nodded his head and ran to take care of the twins. Masaki smiled as she watched Ichigo run off before turning back to Kyo. She looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing in the park by himself. Finally, she decided to ask him.

"Where are your parents? Are you here with your mom or dad?"

"Ma-mama died. She didn't want me. She died to get away from me because I'm a monster! I didn't kill her! I swear I didn't! I didn't want her to die! It's not my fault! I didn't do it! Papa said he didn't want me! He said I'm not his son!" Kyo began to shout hysterically and tears started to flow down his face.

Masaki's eyes widened when she heard this. She reached out to hug him but stopped when she saw him flinched. Instead, she placed one hand on his shoulder and ran her other hand through his hair. She continued to do this until Kyo finally calmed down.

When he did she wiped the tears off his face she asked, "Do you want to stay with us?"

Kyo's head shot up when he heard her and looked up with a mixture of fear and hope. Masaki just gave him a soft smile. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on but it sounded like his father had disowned him and he was now homeless. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving the boy on his own when he looked so much like her son Ichigo.

"Did you bring anything with you? If you did you should gather your things up so you can take them with you when we leave."

Kyo's eyes widened before he nodded his head furiously before he ran back into the playhouse to gather his things. Masaki let out a small chuckle before she went back to check on her children. It looked like the Kurosaki residence would have another mouth to feed.

* * *

A.N. I'm thinking of having Masaki live in this fic. Ichigo will still be his scowling self, he just won't scowl as much. Tell me what you think and have a happy Halloween. 


End file.
